1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a vehicular seat, and more particularly to a suspension seat in which a seat frame is supported to a suspension unit for absorbing vibrations and impacts applied thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of suspension seats have been proposed and put into practical use. A typical suspension seat is arranged such that a seat frame is elastically supported by a parallel link mechanism and a suspension unit which are disposed between a seat cushion and a floor. Additionally, at least a pair of extension springs are connected to the parallel link mechanism for applying upward biasing force to the suspension seat. In order to simplify the structure of the suspension mechanism, Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 57-20242 discloses a seat cushion in which a compression spring and a shock absorber are coaxially combined and supports a seat frame.
However, such a suspension seat has still had limitation of a suspension stroke due to the location of the suspension unit between a suspension seat and a floor.